Hetalia: Bending Powers
by Fourth in Command Cixalea Jwan
Summary: The Hetalia nations are in college, and they can bend the elements. What could possibly happen? No Avatar characters. Just the concept of bending. Human names used. No pairings. Looking forward to it.
1. Chapter 1

__**I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers/World Series or Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra. They belong to their respective owners.**

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

The thumping of fingernail to car window was starting to annoy me, and all the not-so-fond memories of my overbearing brother flooded back to me. We had only been separated for a year, but this long car ride already killed the excitement of the happy reunion between us twins.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Stop it." I moaned for the millionth time, as the annoying noise would not stop.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

I sighed. He probably didn't hear me. I tend to be invisible to people –even to those with whom I've lived with for about eighteen years of my life. You'd think after sharing the same womb or even sharing DNA would make my presence something to be acknowledged, but no. Of course not.

I untwisted the cap off my water bottle and flicked it at his blonde head.

_Tap. Tap. Ta_-HEY!

He looked at the tiny white cap that had just assaulted his head and shot me a glare.

Huh. So he remembered I was here _now_. All it took was a hit to the head. Jerk.

His glare lightened as was his nature. He couldn't hold a grudge that long. Not because he easily forgave people but because he had a short attention span.

My blonde twin raised his arm, and, with a flick of his wrist, he drew all the water out of my water bottle so it swirled around his hand. I didn't even bother reminding him that that was my water that I intended to drink at some point, but it would have been a waste of words.

The water was bending around and around then he broke it up into droplets that he then brought together into a translucent sphere. The car bounced from hitting a bump, and Alfred lost his concentration for a second. He dropped the ball of water, and it splashed into the floor of the car.

"Oops." He said, as he began to laugh like the maniac he is.

I knew he wouldn't clean it up himself so I reached my hands over to it and made it evaporate into small puffs of vapor until the fabric was dry again.

"Aw." He whined, as his source of entertainment was gone.

He could have extracted the water out of the air if he wanted to but that wasn't his forte. Just like how mine wasn't out-right water bending.

He pushed his glasses up further on his nose and slumped back on his seat, clearly bored, but, of course, he had to state it too. Alfred F. Jones had no inner monologue.

"I'm so _bored!_ Are we there yet?"

"Alfred, we get there when we get there." The middle-aged woman driving sighed.

"Maybe it would be so far away if you didn't dump me off _alone_ in another _country_ with your latest fling."

"Alfred." I said softly.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. You brought Matt to Canada with you so you could go find some other guy to play deadbeat parents with. Did you find someone yet?"

"Alfred." I wasn't defending her. I just couldn't stand to hear this argument for the millionth time.

She did deserve some sort of reprimanding for being such a horrid parent, but she was our mom. That alone was the reason I couldn't buck up the courage to give her a what-for myself.

"Well, you won't have to be seeing me for much longer. Look."

Outside was the emerging college campus where we would be spending the next four years.

"Well it's about time!" He declared.

It was the World Conference Elemental Bending University. It was the most prestigious college for benders. Kids did, in fact, come here from all over the world. It offered the highest quality training and almost the only offer of bending-related majors.

The only reason I could go here was because I got a full-ride from my school for being third in my class.

How did my brother get into the same school as me? He got a full-ride for playing sports. I have to admit. He's pretty beast when it comes to his water bending.

We drove up to the campus and parked in front of the Northern-most dorm. This was a dorm entirely for water benders. Everything was painted blue and there was a huge fountain in front.

"We should go sign in and find our room now, eh?"

Alfred started to laugh as I mentally slapped myself for letting my verbal tick show. I'd been watching myself knowing I'd never hear the end of it from him if he heard it. Oh well. The cat's out of the bag now.

"Yeah! Let's go, _eh_!" He slapped me on the back much harder than he probably meant to and walked into the dorm laughing like a hyena.

When we got in, the lobby area was absolutely packed with people and their stuff. Baggage and parents shoved about. It was a nightmare. I had no idea where the front desk was, and I was apprehensive about asking anyone. I didn't want to look too much like a freshman.

But thank goodness for Alfred, whom the gods blessed with bounds of tact, who marched right into the middle of the fray and shouted, "SUP, EVERYBODY! WHERE DO WE SIGN IN!"

The crowd was silenced as they parted like the Red Sea, making a path right to the front desk that was hidden originally by the throng of people.

"THANK YOU!" He bid them thanks at the same volume even though there was absolutely no need any more.

I stood still for a moment. I didn't want to be associated with him right then, but it was obvious considering the fact that we were identical. I shuffled, head down to the front desk hiding in Alfred's shadow.

We found our room and started the laborious task of bringing in all our crap from the car. I grabbed a box and started for the room, but I stopped when I felt a bump from something I must have run into. I turned as I peered around the box to see I had run into a little girl, about twelve or so, with a little purple ribbon in her blonde hair.

"Watch it!" I heard a harsh voice call. A guy came over, this one about my age. He glared at me with bright green earth bending eyes as he stood protectively in front of the little girl, clearly he was her older brother.

"I'm s-sorry. I just didn't see her there-"

"Well, be more careful! She could have been hurt!"

"I'm fine, big brother. I didn't see him coming. It was just an accident." Her soft, high voice cooed.

The brother looked down at her with almost a look of disbelief. He gave me one last glare then ushered her on.

"Goodbye!" She called, and even added a little wave.

I would have waved back, but I was kinda carrying a box. I hurried inside, red from embarrassment.

After we finished offloading all our stuff into the room (Alfred's idea of that was pitching the boxes into the room with no care of organizing it), we had to say goodbye to Mom.

"My boys…all in college! All so grown up!" Her eyes were starting to get watery.

"Goodbye, Mom." I said as I gave her one last hug.

She sniffled loudly in my ear as she was unable to hold back the tears.

After we broke the hug, she looked at Alfred who had been stewing, unusually silent, in the background.

"Alfred…" She started as she slowly walked toward him.

He crossed his arms and turned away –pouting like a three-year-old.

"Alfred, I know I've hurt you-"

"Will you just go already? It's what you're best at!"

She stopped in mid-step. She let a few more hot tears streak her make-up then wiped the rest of the moisture away while sorrowly nodding, utterly defeated.

She got back into the car and started to pull away when she stopped again and rolled down the window.

"I thought I should tell you. I-it's about your brothers-"

"Yeah? Should we be expecting more of them? Are you gonna dump them off on your lovers too? I know from experience! _They'll love that!"_

She furrowed her eyebrows in a look of disgust and anger and sadness all rolled into one then slammed on the gas and sped off –leaving behind only exhaust.

Alfred stalked off into the dorm as I followed slowly, both of us consumed in emotion and thought.

Of course I was nervous about the whole college aspect of everything. All this new. But I also had my stupid family drama to worry about. Alfred's moodiness, my mom's stupidness, and long list of half and step siblings that were scattered all over the globe. I shook my head as I told myself I didn't have to worry about that any more. Hakuna matata or whatever.

I weaved through the halls and approached the door to our room. Part of me was already wishing I had just gone potluck and ended up with some random, other person as my roommate. However, I've heard too many horror stories of college roommates to make me willingly put up with my other half for 24/7. At least I knew my brother wasn't a complete creeper. Although, part of that was due to the fact that he sometimes forgot I was even there.

The door to our room swung open and Alfred ran right into me.

"Oh, hey, they have class placement by the lake somewhere according to the guy at the front desk! You comin?"

"No," I said softly, "I was going to get the room together how I wanted it first and Kuma-"

"I'll take that as a yes! Come on! The hero will lead the way!" He grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hall.

Oh well. At least he didn't forget about me.

We walked out to the dorm and out to the sidewalk. He proudly blazed the way while I figured I might as well try to figure out the campus too. No sense in being clueless for longer than I had to.

The next dorm we passed must have been the Earth bender dorm. It made sense because that's where the green-eyed boy and his little sister headed off to after I ran into them. This dorm was painted green and had a huge Greek-style column in front instead of a fountain. The grounds around the dorm were jagged and uneven. Clearly some benders had been holding sport on the lawn.

Beyond that was, naturally, the fire bender dorm. It followed the same pattern; painted red, charred lawn, and a huge bowl with a fire going in it.

"We should probably look for the sports complex at some point. You'll need to know where it is if you're going to play for the team here." I consciously held back the 'eh'.

Alfred smiled with his blue eyes wide.

"I know! I guess I'll have to remember! That's gonna be so much awesome, dude! Now where is the try-outs?"

He looked around for the nearest person. He found two dark-haired, brown-eyed guys talking near the fire bender dorm and ran over to them. Interrupting their conversation, he introduced himself, "Hey! I'm Alfred! I'm a water bender! Do you know where the try-outs are?"

The two guys looked at him like the freak he was.

"Why you talk so loud, aru? You're going to bust my ear drums!" The first one said.

The second one maintained a stoic expression then said, "My name is Kiku Honda. This is my older brother, Yao. You should find the try-outs for water bender at the lake. It would be down there."

"Haha! Thanks, man!" he slapped them both on the back then headed that direction. I followed slowly, cursing my genetics.

The lake was of decent size. There was a beach volleyball net set up on the sand, and some people had even set up to fish.

We approached the banks of the lake and got in line to try out.

"Are you a freshman?" The overly-studious guy with purple eyes and glasses snooted.

"Yeah! Alfred F. Jones!"

"Vat is your major?" He pushed his glasses up on his nose and took out a pencil to scribe the information on his clipboard.

"Water bending!"

"Just general water bending? No focus or concentration on healing or ice or anything?"

"Haahaa! Nope. Just the H2O!" He smiled widely.

"I see. Vell, you'll have to vait. Ludwig is next in line."

We turned to see a blonde guy with combed back hair waiting impatiently by the water.

"Roderich. Come on! I hate doing this every year! It's not like I suddenly became an earth bender or something between last year and now. Let's get this over with."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Ludy. Just go. I can see from here."

The blonde bender, Ludwig, snorted then turned to the lake. He took a stance then threw his arms up in the air. Water reacted to his call and flew up just as he had motioned. Then, bringing his arms out with a slice, the water crystalized into a huge block of ice and tumbled back down into the lake. The huge splash even got us a little wet as the iceberg bobbed up to the surface of the rippling waters.

"Very good. You may go now."

"Danke." He said simply as he started to walk away before he was ambushed by a brunette that had a funny hair curl on the side of his head.

"Ludwig! That was amazing~! You're so good at that ice-thing!"

"What did I tell you about hugging, Feliciano? You're going to burn me again." He said as he pushed the guy away from him.

"Ve~. I said I was sorry! It was only a little burn?"

"You're fine. It's just vhenever you get hyper like this…Just hurry up. We're going to be late."

The two walked off and left us with Roderich, whose bending ability I was unable to guess because of the unusual color of his eyes.

"Alright. Go ahead." The brunette gestured to the water, clipboard at the ready.

"Haha! Okay! Game time!" He fist pumped the air and took a stance.

Preforming a similar motion to Ludwig's first move, he lifted his arms up to summon the water vertical. However, contrary to Ludwig, practically the entire lake lifted up from its muddy bottom.

Roderich couldn't help but let his hardened frown gape a little. There was no way anyone should have been able to lift all that water by his self.

"So," Alfred began as he swirled the water around as it hovered in the sky, "how long do I need to keep this up?"

"Y-you're fine."

"Whoo. I was starting to get tired there." He sighed with relief as the water crashed back into the lake soaking absolutely everyone and causing almost a mini-flood in the area. Thank goodness we were around a lot of water benders who, once they came to their senses, struggled to contain the water.

My twin started laughing with joy about nothing again as Roderich started to wring out his clothes.

"Oh yeah! Matt! It's your turn!"

I turned pale. There was no way I could do this! And I wasn't even talking about comparing myself to Alfred. I was worried about lifting any water at all! That wasn't my gift.

"Vait. Who are you?"

Yeah, he probably just noticed me.

"M-matthew Williams. I'm m-majoring with a concentration in Evaporation."

"I see. Well go ahead. Just don't evaporate the whole lake. We need it for the other try outs."

Yeah. That's what they all expect after seeing Alfy. I bit my lip. I was still unsure if I could do anything though.

I took a stance and tried my hardest to bend even a small bundle of water from the lake so I could evaporate it. Evaporation of just a small section of water from its body is pretty much impossible. You have to separate it out first or evaporate the whole thing which certainly wasn't going to happen. I tried with all my might to draw up some of the water into the air, but all that happened was a small rippling of the water's surface. I repeated the motion with more force and more concentration, but that didn't seem to help at all. My arms sagged at my side as I started mumbling an explanation.

"You're fine, bro! Just keep trying!" Alfred said encouragingly.

I half-heartedly repeated the motion, but, this time, water did come and focused into a small ball that hovered above the surface of the water. I almost couldn't believe myself, but then I realized what happened. Alfred was helping me. I kept enough of my head to keep miming the motion before I started actually evaporating it. It took a few seconds, but I had successfully evaporated the whole thing. I turned around to Roderich who had abandoned his waterlogged clipboard. He simply nodded in a curt approval before motioning us on. I didn't need a second opinion as I quickly walked away. When we were far enough away, I confronted my brother.

"Alfred! Why did you do that?"

"Haha! You just looked like you needed a hero! I'm here for you, buddy!"

I gave him a weak smile as I was partly frustrated at my own inability to do basic water bending and partly fearful at the fact that I cheated on my very first college test!

Sensing the disturbance in the twin-force, Alfred jokingly punched me in the shoulder which actually really hurt.

"Don't worry, Matty! All he was really looking for was you evaporating something, right? He wasn't judging you on whether or not you could move water! Now, come on! Let's go find where the sports arena thing is! Hahaha!" He walked off without a care in the world. I shook my head, my curl swinging side to side in front of my face. That was the thing about Alfred. No matter how much he acted like an idiot, he usually meant well.

We made our way to the stadium. It was a sight to see. It basically looked like the Coliseum. We walked in and saw that there was already some sort of game being played. There weren't a whole ton of people in the stands so it must have been a practice game.

"Dude, this is the greatest place ever! It's so shiny and awesome and everything is so big and awesome and I can't believe I get to play here this is so the best thing in the whole world!" Alfred babbled.

On the field were two teams. Two teams of three were facing off on a metal platform raised high. Behind them were two pools full of water.

The team on the left was made up of what I could see were two fire benders and one water bender. The water bender was actually the ice bender from before, Ludwig, and one of the fire benders on his team was the brunette with the curl that he was with, Feli-whatever. Something very Italian. But I couldn't figure out which one. The two fire benders looked identical except for the side of their head their curl was on. I didn't remember well enough which side Feli's was on. Oh well. I guess I could find out later if I wanted to right? After all, the two sets of identical twins had to have some sort of twin-ly connection, right?

The second team had one fire bender, one earth bender, and one water bender. None of them I had seen before.

A buzzer sounded and the team on the left, the one with Ludwig and the Italian twins took their positions. Ludwig slowly moved the water into a stream that slithered above their heads toward the other team's side. The second team's silver-haired, fire bender cackled as he pumped his fists toward the water sending a burst of flames toward it. The water started to turn to steam instantly. However, the water bender diverted some of the water from the stream toward his opponent's feet and, slicing with his hand, turned it to ice around the fire bender's ankles.

Alfred kept moving toward the platform as if by magnet. We were now close enough to hear their conversations.

Team two's fire bender stopped momentarily as he was tripped to the ground.

"Nice move, bruder! Although, dat won't be enough to stop the awesome Me!" The fire bender's red eyes complimented his smirk as he flipped himself over and continued to throw fire at the water above his head.

Now that he was farther away though, being on the ground, most of the water was getting past him.

"I'll help you out, amigo!" The earth bender brought his arms up, and a boulder was ripped from the wall of the stadium. He brought it over and drove it into the path of the water, sending the liquid flying in a ricochet off of it. Much of it splashed down onto the red-eyed fire bender who was unable to roll out of the way in time. It doused all his flames and got him sopping wet to boot.

The blonde Ludwig smiled as he saw his opportunity and motioned for some of the water to become ice around the now wet boulder. The added weight caused the rock to drop as it became too heavy for the earth bender to hold up –not to mention it was also covered in something not within his element. The stream of water was now beginning to rush faster over the heads of the fire bender and earth bender as they both became rather ineffective. The only one left in the way was their water bender who had been, up until this point, filing his nails.

He let out a chuckle as he finally started to pay attention.

"It's about time! I was beginning to forget why you needed me here in the first place."

He blew his teammates or maybe the opposing team a kiss before he reached for the stream with his own powers. There was clearly a struggle for control over the water as it rippled and splattered and shot rain everywhere. However, it was clear the offensive team's water bender was tiring from taking on the whole team by his self and the defense won the contest. With the water now in his control, the long haired water bender made the water change directions, and, twirling around for effect, sent it up into the air to come crashing down gloriously upon the other team.

There was a moment of silence as the water dripped off the other team until a huge, "YAY!" erupted from one of the fire benders who threw his arms up in the air and spun around gleefully, causing the water to fly everywhere. The ice bender just walked off the platform after mumbling 'good game'. The one of the twin fire benders started swearing and cursing about how it was unfair and how they just had a horrible water bender on their team.

His voice did not match the high and immature voice of the twin we met earlier. That must not have been Feli.

"That's so cooool! Omigosh! I want to play!"

"Who are you~?" Yeah. That one was him. He came over to us smiling goofily, still dripping from the splash.

"I'm Alfred Jones! Majoring in Water Bending!"

"I'm Feliciano Vargas and I'm Majoring in Fire stuff! This is my brother, Lovino! He's also a Fire Bender. And that is my best friend, Ludwig! He's Majoring in Ice Bending 'cause he's cool like that! Oh! I made a joke! Ludwig! Did you hear my joke! I was so funny~!"

"Hey, dudes! So how do you play that game? It looks pretty awesome!"

"Ve! It's simple really~! I can teach you if you like?"

"Come on! Stop chatting and let's go." The ice bender scowled.

"Aw! But I want to teach my new friend, Alfred, how to Bend Battle!"

The blonde came over, towering above us. He must be an upperclassman or something.

"You vant to play dat stupid game? It's challenging. I'm not sure you look cut out for it."

He must have missed Alfred's grand exhibition

"I'm super strong! Trust me, man! I just need to know how it's played!"

He furrowed his eyebrows at Alfred, unconvinced, but shrugged.

"Vhatever. It's your funeral."

"Yay! I'll tell you! Let me tell you! I'm really good~!" Feliciano jumped up and down.

"Haha! Okay!" Alfred laughed as the Italian dragged him onto the court.

The other team from before was still loitering around and looked over in complete surprise at seeing what their next competition would be.

"Really? You can't be serious. You know zat there are three of us and two of you. We will crush you." The water bender with the French accent laughed.

"Don't worry, amigo! He's new, isn't he? We'll just take it easy on them."

"Ha. Forget that! Suck it, losers! You're going to burn in my awesome!" The red-eyed fire bender took his stance. The other two rolled their eyes.

"Ha. Fratello's going to get himself killed. No one beats the Bad Touch Trio. Only he would be stupid enough to try to beat him with only one other person!" Lovino said with folded arms as he sat down to watch none the less.

"Okiedokie~! Here's how the game works! You try to get all the water from this pool over to the pool on their side! It's simple! Then, when it's their turn, we try to stop them from getting the water from their side to our side. Whoever has the most water in their opponent's pool wins! Or unless you surrender~! That's what I always do!" He added with a smile.

"And das why we always lose, idiot! Not dat you ever help anyway!" Ludwig called from the side.

Alfred looked at the Italian funny, but laughed all the same.

"That's okay! I probably won't need your help 'cuz the hero's got this one!"

They took their stances. The buzzer rang, and Alfred took a deep breath. Then, with one smooth motion lifted all the water in the pool up above his head at once and sent it smashing through his opponents. They didn't even have time to put up a defense before the torpedo of water slammed into them and sent them flying back into the pool behind them.

"Woohoo! The hero wins! That was awesome! Alright! Next round!"

The entire stadium was silent in disbelief of both Alfred's impossible strength and the brutality by which he destroyed the other team.

"Gilbert!" Ludwig ran to what was left of the other team.

They were coughing and gagging as they tried to regain the breath that was viciously knocked out of them.

"The awesome Me doesn't feel so awesome, but I'm fine. Antonio? You okay?"

"Si. Just…shaken. Francis?"

Francis?

I suddenly became pale.

"Um, is that guy Francis Bonnefoy?"

Lovino who was still occupied by wringing out his clothes replied, "The French snob? Yeah. Wait? When'd you get here? Who the heck are you?"

I ignored his demands as I couldn't help but stare in complete disbelief. I ran down to the platform.  
"Alfred! Alfred!" I called, but I got no reaction.

Of course. The moment I have something important to say, I'm invisible.

"What is wrong with you, you bloody moron! You could have killed them!" A blonde earth bender stepped on to the arena and marched toward Alfred, arms crossed.

"Um, I'm going to retreat now! Bye!" Feliciano ran off the platform to hide behind his brother.

Alfred held his ground, confidence unwavering.

"I thought that was how the game was played, and I totally dominated! You have something against me winning or something, British dude?"

"Arthur Kirkland. Majoring in Metal Bending. And, actually, those three annoy the crap out of me, and I wouldn't mind seeing someone finally beat them, but what you did- you could have murdered them!"

"Kirkland…where have I heard that name before?" Alfred thought out loud, completely ignoring me.

"Alfred! That's what Mom was trying to tell us! Our older brothers are here too!"

"Well, if I can't remember, then it must not be important! So, are you gonna play or what?"

"Actually, that sounds like a fantastic idea." He smirked as he walked over to the other side where the other team was recovering.

"Alfred! Hello! This is a bad idea! You're outnumbered four to one! They're going to destroy you! Listen to me! Alfred!" I tried in vain as he adjusted his glasses and took a stance.

Why was I invisible to people! Why didn't anyone listen to me!

The other group stood up, furious and revenge-hungry.

"Let me handle this." Arthur announced to the group as he matched Alfred with his own stance.

"Oh ho no! There's no way I'm ever letting you take what is rightfully mine! You cannot even water bend, you scone-eater!" Francis walked in front to block Arthur.

"Listen, frog! I'm perfectly capable of handling this on my own unlike you who would lose to everyone if they weren't there to help you! Even this stupid freshman could beat you!"

"Haha! But what you're forgetting is that I'm the hero! And the hero never loses!"

With that, Alfred once more shot practically the whole pool toward them, but, what he didn't notice was the metal of the platform ripping off and clamping over his feet. When he tried to take a step forward, he tripped but caught himself. Then metal morphed up and restrained his hands as well.

However, the torpedo was still headed for the opponents. Even though Alfred was now unable to bend, that didn't stop the momentum of the water projectile. Francis, in the greatest feat of strength he could muster, swung his arms around, boomeranged the water around him, and shot it back toward the one who launched it.

It wasn't until too late that everyone realized that Alfred had no way of defending himself now. Arthur quickly tried to bend back the metal he just bent so that Alfred could get free, but it was too late. The water was going to impale him.

My twin closed his eyes preparing for the worst as I, before I could almost comprehend what I was doing, jumped in front of the torrent of water. I barely had time to put my arms in front of me, but, when I pushed them out to the side, a huge explosion sounded as I, with all my strength and probably even some I didn't know I had, evaporated the entire mass into a steaming vapor that slowly dissipated into the atmosphere.

Maybe it was because I was deafened by the sound for a moment or because I was distracted by the feeling of my own horrendous pain, but the whole coliseum became silent.

It wasn't until a few more moments later that I became aware of a terrifying noise that echoed through the open building –my own screams. My hands and face felt like they were on fire. It hurt so much! Make it stop! Make it stop!  
The voices around me barely registered.

"Matt! What's wrong!"

"He's in severe pain-"

"We need to get him to-"

I writhed in complete agony until I felt that someone was healing me, dulling the pain enough for me to slip into peaceful unconsciousness.

I awoke in what looked like a hospital-style room. It must have been on campus though, because none of the water benders healing me looked old enough to be legit doctors. It must have been their practice hospital thing.

I lifted my hands and brought them over my face so I could see the damage for myself. It wasn't as bad now. It would be tender, but the burns were mostly taken care of due to the special healing of the water benders. They probably got burn patients a lot, come to think of it. After all, this is a campus full of young-twenties fire benders.

The door opened and Alfred came in along with the rest of the group that was involved.

At first, they didn't say anything. They just looked at me with sorrowful eyes.

"I'm sorry, Matt! Why did you do that! I didn't even know you were there! You didn't have to do that for me! I-I'm the hero! I would have been fine…" Alfred's lip trembled as his voice cracked a little.

"It's okay." I squeaked out. It hurt to move my face any. "I'm use to injuries. I play hockey remember?" I tried to smile, but my lips were burnt to a crisp, and it made them crack and bleed.

"We're all sorry. We shouldn't have been so impulsive. I apologize." Arthur began as Francis nodded in agreement.

"I just don't even understand what happened." Alfred sighed, for once admitting he didn't know everything.

"By changing the water from a liquid to a gas requires the breaking of several hydrogen bonds of the H20 molecules. This causes a release of enormous amounts of energy in the form of heat. So by evaporating the water too fast, he burnt himself on the extremely hot gas that was the product of the state change."

Alfred looked at Arthur with a completely brain-dead reaction and shrugged.

"Whatever. I still hate you though."

"Hey! If you hadn't been such a bloody-"

"Stop!" I said, and miraculously the both heard me. "Mom tried to tell us this earlier, but you're our brother."

"What?" Alfred said, as he looked Arthur up and down.  
"Don't believe it." He said simply.

"He's our brother too." I weakly pointed to Francis who had been standing silently in the background the whole time.

"How? He's clearly from somewhere British, and he's from France or something!"

I gave him a look. Did I really need to explain it to him? After all, he was president of the Hate Mom For Being a Tramp Club.

He looked me over to make sure I was in my right mind. I hoped enough translated through our twin-telepathy because it hurt too much to talk right now.

"My mom did get around. In both senses of the phrase." Francis said softly.

"And, from what I heard, my mother did move to America after she left me with my father."

"But you guys would be the worst older brothers ever!"

"You know, amigos, I've always considered you my brothers!" Antonio chimed in.

"No one cares."

"Just get a DNA test. It's not that hard." Ludwig said, as he pushed himself back from the doorframe and left the room, the Italian twins tagging behind.

**So, yeah. That was a rather long thing. I'm not sure if I'll ever finish it, but it was something that was in my head for a while. Figured I might as well write it. **

**I basically went with everyone's eye color to determine what they were able to bend. Blue = water (America, Canada, France, Germany, Lithuania, Latvia, and Russia); green = earth (Britain, Hungary, Spain, Switzerland, Lichtenstein, Poland, Estonia); and brown = fire (Italy twins, China, Japan, Austria, Prussia). Some of them with the weird or ambiguous eye colors I just did what I wanted. I didn't include air benders because it was simpler. **

**I also don't plan on including the Nordics or because I feel like I don't know them well enough to write for them. Same with the obscure countries like ****Seychelles or countries that aren't canon like Scotland. And Belarus is, well, Belarus, and that's just creepy. I might be able to somehow work in a Sealand appearance, but that's going to be hard considering he's clearly not old enough to be in college.**

**I have to admit that Canada is my favorite character followed by America in case you were wondering why in the world I wrote from Canada's point of view. **

**I don't support yaoi or incest pairings. No like-y, no read-y.**

**Anywhom, review if you'd like. **

**Looking forward to it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for all the overwhelming response to my last chapter!  
Thank you Warrior Chickenz for understanding the chemistry I threw in last chap! I'm glad someone appreciated it!  
Also, thank you to LilyRosetheDreamer who faved my story! I throw imaginary cookies in your honor!  
And for the overwhelming number of alerts! 0M3ga's Z3r0, Mrs. Luigi Vargas, Prussia's Mistress, Sherlockiangirl97, Skirt97, and fluteprincess95! I think I might just die happy! Seriously, only my multi-chapter RvB fic has more alerts than this one (and only by one)!**

**Might I just add that you all have the best usernames ever! You won't believe how hard I laughed when I read the email that said, "Prussia's Mistress has added your story to their story alert." So much awesome is happening here, it's intense! XD  
Anyway, let's get down to ****business!**

**I do not own Hetalia.  
**

Vash navigated around campus like a champ. He was probably the only freshman that actually knew what he was doing. The thing was, he was probably the only one already bored of it. After all, he'd been living here for practically his whole life.

His father was the Hall Director of the Earth Bending dorm which basically meant he was the staff authority of the hall. He was the one the RA's reported to and the one that the school would ask when wanting to know what condition the dorm was in. This meant that his family was given the apartment built into the dorm to live in. It was bigger than a normal dorm room for sure, but it wasn't much fancier either. Vash's father wasn't into decorating. Actually, he was just into saving money –a trait that Vash inherited. In fact, there was no way Vash would even consider attending this university if not for the extreme scholarships he got from his Dad working there.

The blonde hated move-in day. They, Vash and his sister, were always roped into helping people move their stuff in. It's not that Vash minded carrying the heavy loads. It was just that Vash hated people. Okay, he didn't _hate_ people, but, more often then not, he was easily annoyed by people. He liked to be to himself. Was there something wrong with that?

"Big brother?" A tiny voice beside him asked.

Vash waited, but when the girl did not continue he prompted her.

"What?"

"I'm going to be sad to see you go."

"Lili, I'm not going to be gone any longer than if I were still in high school. I'll probably still be home before you get home from elementary school, actually."

"No, I meant that I'll miss you when you graduate from here. Father will miss you too."

"That's still four years away, silly girl."

"I know. I just wanted you to know that I will miss my big brother."

"Okay, Lili."

Vash sometimes felt like a jerk for not being so sentimental when his little sister said things like that, but, the thing was, she said stuff like that _24/7_. It wasn't that he'd taken her appreciation for granted. He honestly did like that his sister looked up to him and cared deeply for him, but he got the point the first time. He'd said thank you the first time. Sometimes Vash was almost creeped out by how content his sister was with life and everything. Sometimes it seemed like he was waiting for her head to spin around and start murdering people.

They waited in line in the enormous cafeteria. This room was the bane of Vash's existence. It was the concentrated and amplified collective of the stupidity and immaturity of the whole college campus. It took all of Vash's patience to get through the line.

"WHAT!" A high-pitched voice screeched above the normal cafeteria ruckus. The lunch line parted in a panic as flames shot out from what was revealed to be a pale freshman with light brown hair and an obnoxious curl flinging out to the side.

Vash immediately grabbed Lili and half shoved, half threw her behind a table that someone had knocked over in the panic, shielding her with his own body the whole way. No flames touched either of them, and they hid behind the table until it seemed like the distress had stopped. A

rmed with harsh and condescending green eyes, Vash peered above their shelter to see the freshman was restrained as well as the surrounding area drenched with water that was thrown by some fast-thinking water benders.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, FELICIANO!" The upperclassman that restrained the freshman bellowed.

The freshman, Feliciano, was crying as he squeaked out, "I'mma sorry! I didn't mean it! I- I just a-wanted pasta, but they-a didn't have _any!_ I didn't mean to!"

It didn't take long for campus police to arrive and usher Feliciano to the side while they talked rather sternly with him. The upperclassman was trying to explain that the damage wasn't major and no one got hurt. It was true. They only signs of the incident were the two scorch marks on the wall. They eventually decided to charge Feliciano with the repair damages, but that was all. The policemen eventually waved the all-clear for everyone to continue to eat.

The line reformed again and lunch continued like nothing had happened.

"'Ello, Vash!" A too-cheery voice sang, as they finally made it to the front of the line.

"Hello, Francis." Vash deadpanned.

"I just don't understand 'ow anyone could not love the food I made! Not to mention Fire Bending at me for it! I just don't understand!" He said overdramatically.

Vash was getting frustrated with his need for small talk when all the green-eyed teen wanted was a plate of food.

"I don't think he was Fire Bending at you. He just seems like a moron."

"Oui. Although, I do think that iz a little 'arsh, no?"

Vash glared at him, and Francis sorrowfully scooped out the food onto the plate.

"Hello, Francis." Lilli cooed, as she held her plate up with huge green eyes.

"Mon petit, Lilli! I am always grateful for when school starts because then I get to see your beau smile once again!"

Lilli giggled and smiled. Vash pulled her away the instant Francis put the food on her plate while she called back a quick, "Thank you."

They walked to the far end of the cafeteria that was unofficially dubbed no-man's land last year. The whole cafeteria was usually sectioned off by cliques whether that be by floor or sport or gender or whatever. But, because of the massive influx of freshman, most of no-man's land had become…_populated_.

Vash literally cringed when he saw the only table with room. It was him.

The brunette looked up from his soup and saw them standing there. He adjusted his glasses that sat on his nose as he gestured to the seats beside him.

"You may join me if you would like, Vashy."

The blonde teen's eyes narrowed, but he had no choice. Although, he found some sort of sadistic joy in the fact that the table Roderich sat at was the one that everyone chose to avoid.

He went over and sat down at the table but kept an empty seat between them and kept Lilli next to himself.

"Hello, Lilli. How are you?" Roderich asked, polite as ever.

Vash wanted to throw up from just hearing his voice. Snooty and pompous. Not to mention he was a music major. There's no way he could make a living off that major. It was insensible. Just like everything else he did.

"I'm fine, thank you." She smiled back and blinked her large eyes, oblivious to the tension in the air.

"And you, Vashy. Are things going well for you?"

"It was going fine until the only open table was the one _you_ were sitting at. And I told you _never_ to call me 'Vashy'." The blonde didn't hide any of his distain for the teen.

"Humph. So it seems."

The tense atmosphere continued as they ate their food. Neither of the adolescents looked at each other.

"Could you chew your food any louder?" Vash hissed, as he was about to climb the walls from the obnoxious sounds Roderich made while he ate.

"Now, now. Calm down, Vashy. We all know what happens when you loose your temper."

Vash dropped his fork and glared at Roderich. If looks could kill, the blonde wouldn't even need to double-tap.

"You had no right to go _there_." He growled deathly low, as he picked up his plate and huffed away.

Lilli followed shortly afterwards, confused but slightly indifferent to what just happened around her. Big brother would tell her what was wrong if he wanted to. If not, then he wouldn't. She didn't need to worry too much about it.

Vash was reeling with memories when he and Lilli walked out into the fading light of the day-turning-night. He was too busy shaking the flashbacks from his head when he ran into a little, blonde boy. He noticed the little kid standing there just before he walked into him.

"Hi! I'm Peter Kirkland! I'm a new student here! It's nice to meet you!"

Vash blinked slowly as he tried to process what the kid who looked no older than Lilli was saying –and why he claimed to have the same last name as that goody-goody sophomore, Arthur Kirkland.

"Hello. My name is Lilli Zwingli. This is my big brother. It's nice to meet you." Her little voice sang back.

Peter smiled wide.

"I'm normally busy considering I'm a college student, but I'm free this evening. Would you like to hang out?"

Vash couldn't believe what he was hearing. This kid was half his height.

"Sure. You can come to our apartment. I have lots of games we can play there." Lilli offered.

Peter smiled, "That sounds awesome!"

The two turned to walk away when they heard an angry Briton screaming Peter's name.

"Peter! I told you to not to walk off! You can't go wandering around a college campus by yourself!" Arthur raged, as he came up and grabbed the little kid's wrist and began to pull him away from Lilli.

"But I have a date tonight!"

"You do not. Now stop being such a bloody fool and come on. I'm taking you home!"

"You're such a jerk-face!" Peter whined, as he thrashed to get out of his brother's grip. Realizing it was hopeless, he bent the first source of water he came across and threw some of it at his brother's face.

Arthur's frown deepened.

"You are in so much trouble when we get home, lad."

"I don't care, jerk!"

When they finally got to the parking lot, they got in the car and Arthur drove off. Peter crossed his arms and refused to talk the entire time. That was fine with Arthur. That mean about an hour of silence.

They arrived at the ranch-styled house they lived in. Peter jumped out of the car the instant Arthur pulled in the driveway. The older brother slammed on the breaks to avoid hitting his brother who darted in front of the car. He scowled and muttered angrily to himself.

When the older blonde finally trudged toward the house, he muttered a hello to his grandfather who barely acknowledged him as he was sitting on the porch smoking his pipe and reading the paper as the porch lights flicked on. Even from outside the screen door he could smell the scent of fresh cookies wafting over the smell of pipe smoke. Inside, he found Peter sitting on the kitchen counter as their grandmother poured him a glass of milk to go with the cookies that were almost out of the oven.

"Good afternoon, Arthur! How are you, deary?"

"I'm fine, but Peter snuck off again. It took me forever to find the buggar! That's why we're late."

"Oh, Peter. You silly lad! What are we going to do with you! You're going to send your poor brother to an early grave, you are!" Grandmother was technically scolding him, but it sounded more like she was talking to a disobedient puppy. Sometimes Arthur wondered why he even bothered reporting Peter's misbehavior. She never punished him.

"It's not my fault he's so high-strung!"

Arthur scowled.

"He just has extra energy because of the moon." Grandmother said, matter of factly.

"Tell me about it." Arthur mumbled to himself, as he went upstairs to lock himself in his room. It was the only place he could try to find some peace.

He wished he could have stayed and worked on his project in the lab, but he had to bring Peter home who insisted he come and eat diner with him. He claimed he loved the cafeteria food even though Arthur was perfectly content on making food at home after he took care of his student council duties. Oh well.

Peter was glad Arthur went upstairs to go do his emo thing. That meant more cookies for him! He skipped off to his room that was across the hall from his brother's. Scarfing down the cookies, he looked up at the moon. He still didn't know why he liked full moons, but he did. Arthur said it was because he was a werewolf whose only purpose was to ruin his life. Peter didn't believe him. He only recently made the connection that it was because he could bend water while his brother couldn't.

Anyway, he opened his window in his room and imagined that he could literally drink in the power the moon seemed to grant him, but he fell asleep being that he was only a little kid still. He dreamt of how powerful he could become one day. He was like a superhero.

The moon was as full as Alfred's eyes. The lunar rays were shining onto his hair, reflecting off his retinas. His fingers buzzed, and his skin purred. The moon at is full strength was empowering the young Water Bender with a temporary high of command over his element.

He couldn't sit still. It was like he had just drank, like, fifty energy drinks. Even though it was late, he had to Bend. He_ had_ to get rid of some of this excess energy or else he might explode.

Unsteathfully, he clamored down the hallway and headed to the exit of the dorm. He was surprised to find that the doors were locked.

"What?" He asked, and was even more surprised when he heard an answer.

"Don't you know dat there's curfew on full moons?"

Alfred turned around to face that blonde Ice Bender, Ludwig, that was standing behind the front desk rather ominously.

"Why?"

"It vas explained in orientation, but I guess you didn't listen."

"Come on, dude! I just need to go outside for a few minutes!"

"It's to discourage Blood Bending, which, as you should know, can only be done on a full moon. It's just a safety precaution."

Blood Bending? What was that? It sounded pretty vampire-ish. Why would you even want to Bend blood anyway? That sounded kinda gross. Although, he was horribly curious.

Why was Blood Bending so scary that they had to be locked inside a building for a night? It sounded like the kind of thing that called for a hero!

Ludwig could see the wheels turning in the naïve freshman's mind.

"Try to get some sleep, kid. You don't need to be concerned over it. No one here can Blood Bend anyway." He waved him off with his hand.

Alfred slowly walked back to the room he shared with his twin. Thoughts of science fiction as well as spy movies he'd seen recently swirling in his head. He paced in the room. He couldn't possibly close his eyes for a second. He could feel every droplet in the soda can he left on the desk. He could sense the condensation forming on the window panes. He felt so contained. What he didn't notice was his brother was having just as sleepless of a night.

Matthew rolled over, finally fed up.  
"Stop it," he moaned.

Alfred jumped about a foot in the air. He forgot his twin was there. He was beginning to wonder why there were bunk beds…

"Stop what?"

"Pacing creepily around the room. Being awake when it's three in the morning. Breathing like Sasquatch. Pick one."

Alfred sighed dramatically. Matt loved sleep almost as much as he loved maple syrup. Although, he had to chuckle to himself. It was times like this, when Matty was frustrated, that testified to the twins being alike in more than just looks. Matt could be snarky when he wanted to, but, being the Mr. Nice Guy that he tended to be, he chose not to.

"You're just upset because the moon's full."  
"No. It doesn't matter what phase the moon's in. I want sleep. So either quiet down or leave."

"I tried leaving!" Alfred struggled to keep his voice to whisper. "But they don't let people outside on these nights!"

"I know, but there's a perfectly fine window right there. We're on ground level."

"Shame on you, Matty! The goody-goody is trying to get me to break the rules! Well, heroes don't break the rules so you'll just have to-"

"Well, I'll break your face if you don't let me have my sleep. How's that, eh?"

Okay, that definitely was more of the moon talking than Matt. Matt would never harm a fly not to mention his own brother. Even if it was a bluff, he knew he was really getting on his brother's nerves. He'd had a pretty bad day after all –saving his brother's skin and burning off his own. It was a miracle either of them were alive and well to have this argument.

Okay, maybe the hero could do his sidekick a favor.

"Alright, Matty. Just don't shut the window on me." He said, as he opened the window as softly as he could.

"Sure, Peter Pan. Just don't get killed by Captain Hook on your way to Neverland."

Alright, Alfred couldn't hold back a laugh on that one. That was his favorite childhood movie and pleasant memories of him and his twin watching that classic over and over came flooding back.

"It's alright. I'll just think happy thoughts!"

Matt just waved him off with his hand as he reburied his face in his pillow, his one curl tangled up in this blonde hair and blankets.

**So I'm really working hard on updating my stories. I'm making valiant efforts. Still, I have lots of stories so be patient with me. I'm so glad for the response I got with this story! I was honestly thinking that there wouldn't be that many people who would like both these fandoms. Woot!**

** Anyway, I have plans for more dramatic things coming up now that I think I've more or less introduced everyone. I think I'm going to stick with the same style of following one character then transition to following another character they run into instead of jumping from character to character. (Yes, I did intend for the Austria and Switzerland scene to resemble the scene in the actual show, but you'll find out about the specific past between Switzerland and Austria later.) I know I said I wouldn't introduce Sealand, but I couldn't resist. He's just so awesome, especially in foil to England. I really like the idea of Sealand and England living with their grandparents too. Something about it just seems so right. **

**Anyway, thank you for all the reviews, faves, and alerts! I love you all!  
Review if you so desire!**

**Looking forward to it!  
**


End file.
